A Ride Through Heaven and Hell
by A Dark Dreamer
Summary: When Maka is confronted with some hard truths, she runs off. After a month she's back , completely changed and ready to kick some ass. But what does the gang think of this and most importantly what does Kid? Will he be able to coax out the old Maka?
1. The Hard Truth

A Ride Through Heaven and Hell

A/N Hello everyone.

This is my first story that I'm going to publish on this site, I like criticism but it has to be constructive so no flames please. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try to awnser them in a way that doesn't spoil the plot.

Now, on with the story!

Monday ,a new day ,in a new week of school at the DWMA. Maka unlike most people her age, enjoyed school to a certain degree and reading and all the things that are considered " nerdy". But she was also one of the few that didn't really care and just Maka-chopped people with books. So today it was no surprise that 5 minutes into the first lesson Soul and Black*star had already been Maka-chopped, for what reason you ask? The usual ; laughing at her lack of a chest and book loving. So now Maka sat in the 3rd row of benches watching Professor Stein wheel in a cage.

"Now class, I'm sure your all very excited to find out what's in this cage" Stein grinned crazily and got unimpressed grumbles and mumbles from the class. As usual they where getting another dissection instead of lessons that actually mattered like soul wave lengths and resonating as a team. In the back row people where complaining about exactly that : the lack of actual important lessons. And because of that several scalpels went flying towards their heads, luckily the people they had been thrown at managed to dodge them … this time.

"Well seeing as your all _so_ excited I'll reveal what is in this cage." Stein flung the cloth covering the cage on the floor and they where shocked to see a panda, a breathing ,living, _**endangered **_ panda.

Screeches and cries that Stein had finally lost it rattled round the room and bounced of the ceilings, Stein not hearing them as he turned the screw in his head , grabbed a scalpel and wheeled over to the panda cage. The kids being in their moment of shock and being able to screech and chatter without having sharp scalpels flung at them didn't notice the fact … all but 1 of course.

Maka seeing what was going to happen jumped off and ran down the steps to the panda cage, she reached Stein just in time and grabbed the back of his chair and pulled him away from the cage.

"Professor that's a endangered species you can't dissect that!" she hauled Stein away from the panda cage and thank fully caught the attention of the young Shinigami in the class who jumped up , grabbed the panda cage and began pushing it away.

"I'm going to go bring this to my father to have it brought to a zoo or some place to have it taken care off." the young Shinigami sighed and with a heave pushed the thing out of the door and around the corner.

"Well after that rude interruption by Miss Albarn and Death the kid, I'll give you some homework instead, I want a 3 page essay on when demon weapons and meister where first used to ride the evil, why they where needed so badly and why Death formed this school. I want this to go into a lot of detail and if I find that any of this is plagiarized I will make you do it over, but make is slightly longer and graded stricter. And yes ladies and gentleman, this is for a grade. I want it by next week Monday." Stein eyed them all crazily and none of them said a word they just glared as Maka as the bell went and they all left.

For the rest of the day all she got was glare and nasty whispers through the halls and in class. Maka, who was someone who didn't easily give up, ignored it and got on with the rest of her day, but little did she know that things where going to get a lot worse.

It was the end of the day, everyone was going home, including Maka who didn't feel like going to the library and starting on the essay for Stein. She trudged to her locker, to get her coat and books she'd stored there when she felt felt people crowding around her by her locker. She turned around and noticed that they where all from her class.

"Do you need something? Help with something or is it something else?" Maka who figured that they just needed help with something kept her back turned as she grabbed her books.

"We don't need help, we need you to stop interfering with lessons so we don't get more essay's from Stein." at this she turned around and noticed that everyone was glaring at her, some even moving forward at that remark. She narrowed her eyes at them, not believing that she was being corned for saving a panda's life.

"Saving that innocent panda's life from being dissected is more important than some stupid essay which won't even be too hard." she snapped she reached her arm back inside her locker to grab her jacket when she felt her locker door being slammed shut and herself being pushed up against it.

"Won't be too hard? Won't be too hard? Well pardon us that we aren't in the Spartoi and have to go hunt kishen souls. And just because it won't be hard for you doesn't mean it won't be hard for others, some people have lives and don't study so much that they know everything about the DWMA being a meister, weapon and witch and _then_ some!" The boy which I know recognize as David, ( OC only used in first 2 chapters and briefly mentioned in others. I couldn't think of any of the characters from the anime to use) shouted. I was speechless normally I was only teased by my friends but this was just … insults thrown at me for no reason.

More people had gathered around, most of them from others classes to see what was going on. Some of them where smiling at me, conveying to me the message that they thought that I was getting what I deserved and others where frowning, like they didn't agree but couldn't do anything about what was happening.

The others from my class stepped forward some more and I was now fully surrounded and I had no way of escape.

"You're so full of yourself as well, stopping a teacher for crying out loud from continuing his lesson because he wanted to dissect and animal, just because it endangered. If it weren't for you we would have so much less homework, but no being the little stuck up ass that you are you had to make sure we got more homework." David spat all this out and others just nodded in agreement, they agreed with this? But … I always just did my best …

"You Maka, are a stuck up, flat-chested annoying, bookworm of a bitch, you should go and rot in hell, this school would be much better without you, stop being such a goody-two-shoes and get a grip, you can't go through live following all the rules and ruining stuff for others. I hate you , we hate you. Just get lost and don't come back!" David slapped me across the face and backed off, he had finished and said what he wanted to say, and now he and the others made a path for me.

My flight or fight instinct took hold of me and I ran as fast as I could down the corridor , other the school grounds, down the stairs and all the way home, crying and holding my check as I went. I probably looked like a wild animal but I didn't care.

Once I got home I went straight into the bathroom, I splashed water on my face and took some deep breaths. I had ran, I had given up, I had stood there and taken the insults and the slap, I had given up. Fresh tears came to my eyes, I never gave up, _**never**_ not even against kishen Asura. I took some more deep breaths and thought about what they had said, basically they wanted me to , if its change they want, its change they'll get. It'll take some time though, I'll need to leave.

I walked through to my bedroom and sat at my desk, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, I wrote a note to Soul and the others, letting them know I was leaving, but that I'd be coming back soon. Satisfied with my letter , I sealed it away in an envelope, on the front of it I wrote , To Soul and the gang.I grabbed my duffel bag from under my bed and stuffed it with some clothes and grabbed a few books, but I stopped myself, I put all my books back but one, The City of Bones.(the first one of The Mortal Instruments

) If I was going to change I needed to lose some of the books, at least in public. I hoisted my duffel bag up over my shoulder by its strap and went to the living room, I grabbed Souls motorbike key's knowing that he'd gone out with Black*star for Pizza night, and with one last look I stepped outside, walked down the porch steps and got on the bike, I revved it up. And then I took off, the moon my only companion.

A/N

A quick note,

First ; the reason I chose the City of Bones is because its partly about adapting to something that your not used to and learning to deal with that. Spoiler (if your going to read the books that is) Its also later on in the series about the hardships of relationships and dealing with it.

Second ; I know Maka would normally just Maka-chop them and carry on, but for this story this works just roll with it please :P

Thirdly ; Please review, I like them and it might make me get the chapters out faster :)

Remember this is my first published story no flames please!


	2. Maka returns?

A Ride Through Heaven and Hell

Chapter 2 She's back!

A/N Hello everyone,

Here's chapter two, I got some nice reviews so I thought I'd update a bit sooner than planned :)

Now, to the story!

It had been a month now since Maka had left , and all she had left behind was a note which, to be honest raised more questions than it answered, I pulled the note out of my pocket and read it again, making sure , for the hundredth time that I hadn't missed anything.

_Dear Soul and the gang,_

_Today David and nearly the all of our other classmates cornered me by my locker, they basically said I was a thorn in their side and needed to get lost. I am going to take their advice and leave, but when I come back, which I promise I will, I won't be the Maka that you know. I will be different for better or worse I will show them that I am not as big a thorn in their side as I could be._

_And when I come back, they'll wish they didn't say anything to me, that I can promise you._

_Maka_

I still can't believe she did this, that she left and didn't tell me in person or took me with her as protection. And to think that after all she did for this school that , david ass said things to her that hurt her so bad she had to run away, I'm going to beat him up again today if Black*star hasn't beaten me to it … again.

I looked at my watch and was horrified to see that I was already 10 minutes late, I guess without Maka bossing me around I was actually quite lazy. I ran down the steps when I remembered I didn't have a bike , thanks to Maka . I sighed and took of running as fast as I could manage. Eventually I got to the school, I though I had made it here in good time, but then I looked at my watch and groaned, I was halve a hour late, I stomped my way up the stairs to the school grounds when I saw 2 beams of black shoot across the ground and burst into a large cloud of Shinigami skulls. I stopped puzzled, since when did Kid fight people ?

I rushed up the rest of the stairs to see an astonishing sight, Kid was standing over and unconscious David. What was even stranger is that Kid, who was the calmest and most levelheaded of our group looked so pissed off. I walked over to him, smirking.

"Not like you to fight people Kid, what happened this time was he walking asymmetrically?" I chuckled and poked his shoulder, just his one shoulder , just to aggravate him.

Kids gaze snapped to me and I felt chilled to the bone, he was glaring at me, and his eyes looked like golden fire. "If you must know I just fought him because he made a snide remark how Maka was a crybaby because she ran off, and hasn't come back yet. Oh and if you want to aggravate me its probably best not to do so when I have my guns on me." Kid snapped and walked off towards class ,the crowd that had gathered going to their classes as well now that the fighting was over.

****Time skip to lunch break ****

After hours of lessons the lunch bell finally went, I jumped up and walked to the cafeteria. As I was walking to the cafeteria a lot of sunlight fell on me through the windows so I decided , with the rest of the gang, to go and eat outside.

We weaved our way through the cafeteria tables to the end of the lunch line, which for a change wasn't too long. We shuffled up and grabbed what we wanted to eat, we got Kid to pay for us as he was freaking out about not being able to spend 88 dollars on only 1 meal. After avoiding another breakdown from Kid we walked outside to our usual spot under the peach tree close to the entrance of the school.

"You where really late this morning Soul how come?" Liz, the less hyper of the two Thompson sisters, asked. She was looking at her nails trying to paint little red hearts on each of the black nails.

"Maka stole my bike remember? Thus I'm having to run to school, which in case you didn't know takes a lot longer than taking a flying skateboard to school" I huffed I wasn't in the mood for questions as stupid as that. I took a bite off my sandwich just as I heard the rumble of a motorbike, which was strange as I was the only one at school with a motorbike. I looked at the rest puzzled and they shrugged, obviously not paying as much attention to it as I was. The rumbling got louder and more people started turning their heads to the sound, deciding to find out what was making the noise I walked over to the stairs to investigate. I was standing at the top looking down at a person on a motorbike riding up the stairs.

That's when she hit me.

The bike soared over me clipping me on the shoulder and throwing me to the ground, I scrambled to my feet ready to give the girl a mouthful, but I lost my voice when the girl pulled of the helmet and it was Maka who was under it.

"What the hell do you think your doing Maka? And where's my bike?" I walked over to her, looking at her new clothing as I went. Maka was wearing a black off the shoulder top with the words "Angels Soul" and "Devils Heart" separate by a black heart, the top ended just above her belly button, further she had black shorts, fish-net tights and over-the-knee boots. Her hair was different too she had it pulled into a high , side pony tail. She was even wearing make-up o_**ur Maka was wearing make-up**__. _When she said she was going to change she really wasn't lying.

"Where's David? I still own him a good slap across the face" she grinned and scanned the ground who instantly parted to reveal a cowering David.

"Now _**this **_is going to be fun" her grin widened and she sauntered forward.

A/N

And so the new Maka returns.

I cut the story there because it seemed like the most logical place, sorry for the cliff hanger but you'll have to wait a wee bit for the fight scene (which isn't going to be great as I suck at fight scenes :( )

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who put this on Story alert, favorited me as an author or reviewed, it means a lot to me that you guys like the story.

Also there's a poll up on my Page, please choose one of the options so I can start writing more chapters in advance :).

I'll try to update every 2 days or maybe even everyday if your lucky, no promises though as I have a lot of things coming up soon.


	3. The Fight

A Ride Through Heaven and Hell

Chapter 3

Learn to deal with it.

A/N Hello everyone

I'm looking for a beta reader at the moment, and if any of you want to beta read this for me, please let me know, you need to be pretty available though as I'm turning these chapters out quite fast. Also I use OpenOffice so you'd need to have that aswell.

I would like to make a quick note to InLoveWithDeaththeKid, I apologize for Soul being run over, but its the only person that would fit, as he would be the one most concerned about the noise seeing as he had just lost his bike. Also in this chapter Maka's hair was up but she was riding a motorbike remember she didn't need it flapping about and in other chapters she'll wear it down, I just wanted a different hairstyle than 2 pig tails or down :)

Now, to the story!

Maka raised a eyebrow at the cowering David, who started to back up, slowly increasing the distance between him and Maka. He slowly calmed down when he realized she hadn't done anything and stood up.

"So you took my advice and left huh? You also changed, well not really seeing as you only changed your clothes and hair. Your pathetic." David burst into laughter and failed to see Maka's grin turn into a smirk, suddenly her fist collided with his face. David landed with a thud a few feet away, clutching his face.

"I've been dying for you to say that. You really do take a while with your speeches don't you ?" Maka was laughing as she walked over to David, she grabbed him by the collar of this shirt and lifted him off the ground and held him there.

"If you want a proper fight, I can give you one. Just you and me, your a weapon and I'm a meister I won't use my weapon though , I don't need it to defeat trash like you. Of course _**you**_ have to accept the dual, but I'm sure you will , seeing as I'm useless" Maka threw the guy and he landed on his feet, he glared at Maka and nodded. They took their places apposite each other and got ready to fight, David turning his hands into claws and Maka stretching her back.

David made the first move and charged at Maka, who dodged his attack by flipping over him, she landed and punch him in the back of the head. David managed to stay on his feet but was unprepared for the barrage of attacks from Maka that followed. David was hit in every possible place that Maka could reach and ended up falling to the floor.

That's when his meister, Cameron stepped in, Maka turned and gave him a grin before charging at him, once she was nearly with in range of Cameron, her arms turned into scythes.

"Your a weapon?" was all Cameron had time to shout before Maka sliced across his chest in a cross. Cameron like his weapon ended on the floor in a heap.

"Yes, I'm a weapon, learn who to pick a fight with idiot" Maka began laughing but stopped suddenly, she turned and hit someone with her scythes. David yelped and held his hand up, which had turned back to normal.

"Stop! I get it you've changed ! I'm sorry I said those things to you, I was wrong about you. I promise I won't say anything bad about you again." he look at Maka apologetically and limped off, after apparently hurting his leg.

"I was right, _**that**_ was fun." Maka turned on her heel and looked at her friends. There was only one word to describe how they looked; gobsmacked except Black*star who was laughing heartily at David and Cameron being beaten.

****Kid's PoV****

I knew Maka was part weapon but, I didn't know she was so skilled with her weapon powers. That weapon had been one way longer, but she still beat him. I don't know if I like this side of her, she was better when she was her old book loving self. I looked at Patty who seemed to bubbling with joy, not that that was out of the ordinary really.

"oh my goodness, that was so cool!" Patty leaped forward and hung onto Maka's arm squealing, Maka smiled at Patty and disentangled herself from the girl. She walked towards the school Patty following like she had just seen a new giraffe toy she wanted.

"Oih Maka wait!" Soul jogged over to her to catch up, and grabbed her arm, at that point a felt a stinging pain in my chest ,I ignored it not knowing what it was.

"what's happened to my bike?" Soul looked like he was ready to run off as soon as she told him where it was.

"Its right there" Maka pointed to the pure black bike that she had rode up onto the school grounds, she grinned at Soul "I got it painted, doesn't it look better?"

Soul looked livid and stalked over to the bike "I'm getting it repainted then! So uncool you repainted it Maka" and with that Soul rode off.

Then I noticed that Maka wasn't symmetrical anymore thanks to this change.

"Your now longer symmetrical Maka! This is what happens when you change." I screamed at her and curled into the fatal position on the floor. I kept mumbling "I'm useless I can't even stop my

friends from being unsymmetrical anymore, just through me out on trash day." over and over again

**** Maka's PoV****

"Get a grip" I waved off Kids complaints about me being asymmetrical and walked towards the school.

As I walked through with Patty at my side people did a double take when they saw me, I just smirked and kept walking towards the Death Room, where Lord Death and my father, Death scythe waited for me.

I swung the doors to the Death Room open and started the long walk down the guillotine hallway to Death's mirror.

I reached the platform and found Lord Death and my father staring intently at the mirror. I tapped my food impatiently and they turned and stared.

"Hello, Lord Death," I grinned and Lord Death then turned to my father.

"Hello _** Father**_." I smirked at him and sauntered to the red couch that had appeared out of nowhere.

A/N

There's chapter 3, I hoped everyone enjoys it, especially the fight scene.

If anyone has any advice for fight scenes feel free to leave them in a review or P/M

I want to thank the people that have reviewed again for the lovely reviews I'm getting , criticism is welcome don't feel the need to hold back as long as its constructive :)


	4. Lashing Out

Chapter 4

Lashing Out

A/N Hello everyone!

I am still considering beta's so if anyone wants to, please leave me a P/M.

I'm glad that everyone is liking this story so far, it means a lot to me that people like my story :)

This is labeled as a KiMa story, although it may not seem like one yet, I promise there will be a big KiMa moment soon, although not romantically … yet.

Now, to the story!

I glared at my father, who's jaw was just about on the ground looking at me, then he rushed towards me to hug me.

"Don't worry Maka, Daddy is going to make it all okay, its going to be okay." I groaned and pushed him away. I was fuming, how _**dare he**_ say he would make it all _**okay**_.

"Like you could make anything okay." I scoffed, standing up off the couch. My father looked at me not understanding

"What do you mean I can't make anything okay?" he whispered , as if he already knew what was coming.

"You know fine what I mean, you tried to make things fine with Mama the day she left, and look how well that turned out!" I walked over to him and poked him in the chest, none to gently.

"Your a womanizer, someone who drinks to much, who doesn't understand how his daughter feels and someone who spends way to much time at Chupa Cabra's !" I screamed at him and poked him in the chest with each insult. My father was stunned and didn't say anything.

"You're an annoying, idiotic, pleasure seeking ass! Anyone calling you Father or Dad is an idiot!" I was fuming, so many years of hatred and anger I've built up towards my father had finally spilled out. My father crawled over to a corner and started crying, then he pulled out a creepy Maka doll.

I clenched my fists and started to stomp over to him when a big white mitten blocked my way, I looked up at Lord Death and took a step back from my fathers direction with a glare.

"Now, meister Maka, as we've not long ago witnessed, your weapon powers have finally come out. Now the question is if you want to stay a meister or if you want to be recognized as a weapon at the DWMA." Lord Death sounded serious instead of his jovial self. I pondered this for awhile but then came to my decision.

"I want to be a weapon." I looked at my father then I turned when I heard a chorus of gasps. Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*star and soul all stood behind me gasping and looking at me like they didn't believe me.

"And I don't want a meister, I want to turn myself into a Deathscythe like Justin Law did." I stated turning back to Lord Death, who gave off the slight impression that he was pleased. His son on the other hand ….

"Maka! How your part of this team, you and Soul are one of the best meister and weapon duo's we have at this school, you can't just decide you want to be a weapon without telling your team first!" Kid walked over to me, he looked upset and surprised, his facial expression was a cross between the two and if it wasn't for the circumstance I might have laughed.

"I can. Watch me." I walked passed Kid, past my friends and out into the hallway.

****Kid's PoV****

I let out a deep sigh, Maka what's gotten into you? I clenched my fist and I heard a crinkle, no one else seemed to notice though so I opened my hand a wee bit, that's when I noticed the note.

"Father, can we be excused? We can discuss this mater later, but we need to get to class." I looked at my father, who was looking at the note. He waved his hand dismissively giving us the signal that we could leave. We walked down the corridor back out into the hallway filled with students , I spotted the boys bathroom and excused myself.

Once inside the bathroom I checked to make sure no one was inside and opened the note, I was surprised to find it was from Maka.

_Kid,_

_Come to the cemetery on Hill Street, at 12 o'clock at night._

_Come alone. _

_I'll explain everything to you._

_Maka._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, why couldn't she just meet me at 8 o'clock? I stuffed the note in my pocket and walked to class, waiting impatiently until school ended.

School ended quickly, as we only had one hour left after lunch. Everyone was chatting away tiding their things up slowly, I packed everything as quickly as I could and told Patty and Liz to hurry as well. We walked through school out onto the school grounds and rose away from the ground on Beezlebub. At the bottom of the stairs I could just make out Maka, who was one Souls freshly painted motorcycle.

Once we reached the Gallows, I headed upstairs for a nap, having the feeling I wouldn't get any sleep because of this meeting with Maka tonight.

A/N Thanks for reading!

I apologize for the short chapter, its just to set up for the next chapter.

As I mentioned at the beginning A/N there's going to be a KiMa moment soon.

And that moment is the WHOLE next chapter.

Yup, a WHOLE chapter for KiMa cuteness :)

As its the weekend I'll try to update as soon as I can finish the chapters.


	5. The Decision

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Decision**_

_A/N Hello everyone_

_This is the KiMa chapter I promised last chapter._

_Enjoy._

_Now, to the story!_

* * *

I woke at 10 o'clock , and sat up in bed stretching. I had woken from a dream where Maka came to the cemetery tonight, as the old Maka, pig-tails, and her old outfit and a book under her arm. I sighed realizing that it was just a dream and would probably never happen. I got up and went to take a shower and change.

I looked at my clock it was now 10:45, I still had over and hour to kill until I could leave for the cemetery, I looked around my room and noticed the stack of homework I still had to do for tomorrow, I walked over to my desk and picked up the first book, history. I decided that I might as well do my homework for an hour and get it over with.

An hour later and I had just finished the homework for tomorrow, I looked up at the grinning moon and smiled , at least some things didn't change around here. I walked over to my window and opened it, then I jumped out of it, Beezlebub appeared under my feet and I was off.

As I flew over Death City, I looked down upon the city I had been raised and frowned over the last years so much had changed, the kishen had been defeated, more meisters and weapons had flocked to the DWMA, and most of the city had been rebuilt.

It had taken me 13 minutes to get to the cemetery and Maka wasn't here yet, I stepped off Beezlebub, who disappeared in a purple cloud, and looked around. That's when I saw the black bike standing next to a tree and Maka leaning against it. She was dressed in a black hoodie , jeans and the boots she had worn earlier, her hair was down and the make-up was gone.

"Hey" I said walking over to her, she held her hand up in greeting as she pulled her earbuds out, I got a brief blast of 'Me against the world' by Superchick before she could turn it off.

"So what did you want to talk about then?" I asked, as she slouched away from the bike over to me.

She looked tired and worn out, and missed her usual upbeat attitude.

"I need you to make sure the gang aren't angry at me and that they understand that I needed to do this. You're the only one that understands at the moment, not even Soul understands." the softest of sighs escaped her lips at the last sentence. I was surprised , I had always thought she would ask Soul for these favours but if he didn't understand.

"Of course I will Maka, just … be careful this is going to get out of hand, I just have that feeling." she nodded and started walking away from me and the cemetery, I followed her not thinking that this could be all she wanted to tell me.

"There's more isn't there? That's not all you wanted to tell me." I whispered softly having caught up to her. She stopped and turned to me, she looked sad.

"I'm alone Kid, I feel alone. My friends have been distant since I came back, in the hallway people stare at me like I'm some kind of monster, your the only one that doesn't seem to care I've changed, well except the symmetry side then" she smiled at that last thought and kept walking, we reached the woods at the edge of town, and she stopped walking once she reached the peach tree.

"Change back then." I didn't understand what was the problem with that but obviously there was as her eyes widened and her mouth turned to a frown.

"Change? How can I change back? Then David will start with his crap again and all this will start again. No, I won't change into that useless girl I was before." she sat down with a grumble and leaned back looking at the stars above. I sighed and looked down at her sadly, I guess there we will not be seeing the old Maka again then. We sat in silence for some time, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was that silence that you found in a library, friendly, comforting.

"Hey kid?" she looked up at me, "Have you ever just wanted to fly away? To a different country and start over again? Or wind back time and get rid of all your mistakes?" she had hit bulls-eye, I wished I could do that every day, I wish I could have been there when David upset Maka like this.

"All the time, everyday." I looked down into her face and we locked eyes, and her head started to droop towards my shoulder, and eventually lay there, resting. I couldn't help but chuckle, she looked so defenseless. I stared at her hair until I noticed what was wrong, her bangs weren't symmetrical. I brushed them gently till they where perfect , then I was startled by a small yawn and Maka's head lifting from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep there, I better get home. I'm exhausted." She rose off the ground using the tree to support her. I stood up as well, and looked her over, she was just starting to regain her balance.

"You want me to drop you off or you okay?" I was worried I didn't trust her on that bike without her balance. She waved me off and started to walk back to her bike but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me in a hug.

"Take care please, and don't do anything you'll regret." I held her and stroked her hair blushing, wondering what had come over me to hug her like this.

"I will kid , don't worry." she shrugged out of the hug after a while and walked over to her bike, she swung on, and it roared to life. She was out of sight within minutes.

_I need to bring the old Maka back_, was the last thing I thought before I took off home and tried , unsuccessfully to but the meeting out of my mind.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading._

_And there it was the KiMa moment, probably not as fluffy as you where hoping,_

_but its only early in the story so don't worry there will be more :)_


	6. Cooling Down

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Cooling Down.**_

_A/N Hello everyone!_

_Double update, I'm on a roll today._

_Short chapter sort of a filler._

_Now to the story!_

* * *

It was Tuesday, and I was just finishing making waffles for breakfast, put them on a plate with whipped cream and strawberries and began to eat not bothering waiting for Soul. Last night I had met up with kid, and asked him to make sure the gang didn't stay angry at me, I just hoped he could pull it off. I sighed and gathered my plates and dumped them in the sink. I grabbed my keys and let Soul know I was leaving. I jogged down the steps and sprung on my bike, it roared to life and I took off towards the DWMA.

I arrived 5 minutes before the start of class, and headed to my locker to grab my books before I went to class. I ended up coming into class 5 minutes late as 2 meister and weapon pairs had started argueing in the hallway and blocked it so no one could get past, I sighed as I entered the class and walked to my seat. Once I had sat down a scalpel flew my way, which I neatly dodged, I looked at Stein and smiled sweetly.

"Want to explain why your late?" Stein asked standing over some kind of bird, which I pressumed he was going to dissect.

"I was wondering if I wanted to go to class today, and it took me a while to decide, sit in class and be bored or sit outside and soak up the sunlight? But I decided I shouldn't school after being absent for a month" my sweet smile turned into a smirk as another scalpel was thrown at my head. I sat there smirking through the whole lesson and the rest of the day, because of the look on Steins face.

****Time skip to last lesson ****

It was the end of the day, and all of us where sweating and panting with the heat, considering we lived in a desert we were fairly used to heat, but today was worse than usual. It was the last lesson and most of us where looking out the window and hoping to get home to a cold glass of lemonade. That's when Liz came up with a brilliant idea.

"How about you lot come swimming at our house, we have a pool large enough for us." Liz addressed our group and everyone nodded gladly. We decided to head straight to Kid's house and that they'd let us borrow some swimming stuff.

As soon as the dismissal bell went we where out of our seats and running outside, and following each other to Kid's house. Once there the boys and girls split up to go to seperate rooms to change into swimming stuff.

After 20 minutes everyone except Maka had changed and everyone except Maka , was downstairs by the pool , either soaking up the sunlight or swimming in the deep , Shinigami mask shaped pool.

After 5 more minutes Maka finally came out, in a green bikini with little shinigami skulls on it, and Liz, who was wearing a deep red bikini with black hearts jumped up and grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh maka, you look so grown up!" Liz was crushing Maka in a hug so tight she was turning a bit blue, she eventually managed to get out of the hug with some help from Kid who pulled Liz off her.

"I guess the flat-chest bookworm isn't so flat anymore!" black*star erupted into a fit of laughing with soul, it was true her chest had grown a bit , but it probably also had something to do with the fact she wasn't wearing a sport bra...

"MAKA-CHOP!" Both of them had thick dictionaries slammed into their head leaving them unconscious. Maka stomped off over to a lounging chair and laid back, after a bit she grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. The rest couldn't help but laugh at Soul and Black*stars foolishness about that comment.

It had turned into evening and they had barbecued, and had eaten to their hearts content. Liz had suggested that they all went inside and watched a movie, and so they did, looking forward to something entertaining to watch. They decided after much discussion to watch , after much debate, the tourist, starring Angelina Jolie and Johnny Depp. It was getting late though they had eaten at 7 and after 'discussing' (A.K.A letting Patty choose to keep her chilled ) which movie to watch it was already 8:30 by the time they put the film on. It was currently 10 o'clock and after the day of sun , most of the teenagers where dropping off, Maka next to kid with her head on his shoulder which had caused him to blush constantly. Liz leaning on soul. Patty curled up in her chair, and Tsubaki and Black*star leaning their heads together and their hands touching. All of the teenagers slept well that night, close to their friends, and in some cases their crush.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter 6, is kind of boring and I apologize for that, I didn't know what to write really._

_I'd like to thank Sekushi Na Sakura Subarashi for the wonderfull review that I got for chapter 5 :)_

_Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, might even do another double update._


	7. Why?

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Why?**_

A/N Hello everyone!

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a lot of studying to do and project work that needed refining.

Anyway this chapter just sets some emotions on track for the future of the story.

Now to the story!

* * *

I felt the sunlight on my face as I woke up and felt something soft under my shoulder, I cracked my eyes open and turned my head to the soft thing my head was resting on, I saw black hair and white stripes, I squeaked and jumped back, embarrassed. My squeak woke everyone up with a start and they all looked around dazed, that's when everyone noticed there position. Everyone jumped up and away from the couches and chairs they had been sitting on, except Patty who was laughing in a corner of the room. Everyone was bright red and trying to think of something to say to make this less awkward, and it took awhile but eventually Kid calmed down enough to say something.

"Uh … anyone wanting breakfast? I could make pancakes …" Kids voice trailed off as he got a chorus of yes's and excited nods. Everyone followed Kid through to the kitchen and sat down the girls at one side of the marble counter and the boys at the other side.

After 20 minutes everybody had a plate of 8 octagonal pancakes, which everyone looked at rather strangely before digging into. Black*star was the person who asked the question on all of our minds.

" How did you make these pancakes Kid?" Black*star had a mouth full of crumbs and spat them over the table as he spoke which caused Kid to go into a twitching fit. Liz and Patty sprung up and made cross signs with their arms effectively stopping the conversation. We finished breakfast in silence, this mornings surprise still heavily effecting the group. We dumped our plates in the sink and Liz started scrubbing them. That's when Kid noticed the time.

" It's 10 o'clock , going to school probably isn't the best idea, I'll call father and see if he can excuse us." with that Kid wandered off to find a mirror to call his father on, Liz came over to me drying her hands.

"You should follow him and make sure he doesn't have a symmatry fit, and make sure he stays on track." she whispered it so that no one else would be able to hear, but Soul did look over us and saw me nod. I left the room taking Liz's advice and found Kid not that far down the hall, crumpled on the floor. I sighed and looked around for what could have made him freak, that's when I noticed the shattered mirror.

"You're freaking about your hair?" I crouched down in front of him and yanked his head up b y his hair. I looked at his face and noticed a smudge of red on his face, I instinctively looked at his hand and my eyes widened. His hand was covered in a glove of red, it wasn't dried up it was fresh, I grabbed his hand that wasn't bloodied and dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

"Kid you need to take better care of yourself, don't go punching mirrors because of your reflection" I scolded him soaking his hands in warm water, I rummaged around until I found a first aid kit. I took his hands out of the warm water and wrapped some bandages around the bleeding one. During all of this Kid had kept quiet and hadn't said anything but now suddenly he said something that shocked me.

"Your acting like the old Maka, why?" I drew back once he said that, I didn't understand either what had come over me, why I was so concerned over kid, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"I don't know. Call your father and try not to break anymore mirrors." I stalked out of the bathroom leaving him to call his father, once I outside I slumped against the wall, I rested my head on my knee's and I let my thoughts have free reign for a change.

_Why was I treating Kid differently?_

_Why was I so concerned?_

_Why did it matter to me?_

_Why did I feel a stabbing in my heart seeing him like that?_

_Why..._

_Why do I feel this way?_

I was confused and I felt slightly alone, so when Kid came out and put a hand on my shoulder seeing me sitting on the floor in this position I jumped up and away from him.

"And ? Have we been excused?" I asked trying to lock my thoughts into the neat piles I normally had them in. He nodded and seemed to understand I wasn't in the mood to talk and walked down the hall to tell the rest.

I slumped back down to the ground and sat in the same position I was just in. Tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks. One thought rang clear and true throughout my crying …

_Why?_

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading.

We're now starting to get to get somewhere with the story.

I hadn't actually planned this chapter like this but I felt like I needed to get some more elements off the overall storyline down. So I made this little in between chapter.

Sorry its so short. I'm very busy at the moment.


	8. A Bit Of Fun

Chapter 8

A/N Hello everyone!

I apologize for the time it took me to update but I have been extremely busy with studying. I should have some more time now though.

Enough excuses, on with the story!

* * *

It took me 30 minutes to stop repeating the single word over and over in my head (_Why_ for those people who don't get it/don't remember chapter 7) and lock away my thoughts. I scrambled into a standing position and ducked into the bathroom. I scrubbed my face removing the trace of tears I hadn't even realized had fallen until this point and took a deep breath. I quickly walked out and down stairs to the kitchen before I lost my composure again.

As I descended the white marble stairs I heard voices speaking softly in the living room and went to join them when I heard sigh and a soft whisper.

"I think we should all just go home, she looked really upset in the hallway." Kid must be telling them what had happened and I was furious. I wasn't furious because he told them I was furious because he and most likely the others thought that I needed to go home and get a grip. Well, they had obviously forgotten I had changed and that I wasn't the flat-chest bookworm that got either upset or angry easily. I waited a few seconds and listened to their small noises of agreement and then stepped into the doorway.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I stepped through the doorway and sat on the white ottoman in the middle of the room. I was determined to blow off what had happened and pretend I hadn't eavesdropped on their conversation. I looked around the group and smiled at them, it was a smile that said _lets forget about earlier._ They all seemed vaguely shocked by my sudden appearance except Patty but she was hardly ever bothered with anything. I took a few minutes but eventually it was Patty who saved the day and decided she wanted to go...

"P Let's go bowling! Kiddo it'll be fun right? We can go to that place we went last year for my birthday!" She bounced around the room and hugged Kid from behind who gave a grunt at the sudden hug attack. He looked around the room and everyone nodded.

"Let's go then." and with that he led us out of the house and into a sleek black Volvo convertible.

**At the bowling alley.**

We all climbed out of the car which had been a bit of a tight squeeze, and stood in front of Death Row Bowling Alley. I snickered at the joke the name held and followed Patty inside who was even more hyper than normal … if that is even humanly possible. We passed several lanes, which were all empty,on our walk to the desk to grab shoes and book a lane. Kid approached the man behind the counter and booked us 2 lanes ,4 to each lane as Patty had called Crona and made him come with us. Kid turned and asked our shoe sizes and then retrieved the shoes. They were definitely not in the best shape but they would do for the hour and halve we had booked.

"Okay we need to split 4 to each lane." Kid said that and made haste to lane 8, which Soul and Black*star had been making their way to as well probably to try and fill it out with 2 others to annoy Kid. I shook my head in disgust and let Patty lead me and Crona to lane 8 as well. In the end it was me, Kid, Patty and Crona at lane 8 and Liz, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*star at lane 7.

The bowling was fun although with Patty and Black*star around it was loud, very loud. It got even worse when Black*star realized that Kidd was getting strikes every time he was up and seeing as Black*star had turned this into a competition this aggravated him and made him accuse kid of being a cheat.

"Kid! Stop cheating! How dare you try and surpass God!" Black*star shouted and then started – as usual- his rant on how he would surpass God and be better than everyone. I rolled my eyes at him, he was such an idiot at times like these.

"Black*star, it's Kid. Seriously what do you expect?" I let my head fall back against the top of the uncomfortable, plastic seats and stared at the ceiling. It was that I was bored it's just that, I really was sick of Black*star and his foolishness. I heard giggles coming from Liz and Patty and I couldn't help but smirk when I lifted my head and saw Black*star glare at Kid and throw his ball down the lane with more force and then to have it miss all the pins. Black*star then started to protest that it wasn't his fault but that the ball was weighed on one sighed more or something. I let out a sigh and stood up grabbed his ball which was "weighed on one sighed" and threw it down the lane once it was my turn. Amazingly I got a strike, I grinned and looked at Black*star.

"I think your just not that good at this game Black*star, I guess you can't be best in everything after all." Which lead to a roar of laughter from the rest at his red face.

Eventually though all good fun had to come to an end. The hour and a halve was up and we were left with no clue of what to do. Liz suggested we went to some new chick-flick which , of course, led Soul and Black*star to have a fight with Liz, Patty and surprisingly Tsubaki who also wanted to see the movie. Eventually the guys rallied Kid to their cause of seeing some action thriller. The girls of course responded with trying to get Chrona to come to their side but she took of fleeing screaming that she couldn't handle fights and what not. Which left me. Sadly.

"Maka, you agree with us right you want to see this new movie we've been talking about seeing for weeks right?" I looked at Liz's pleading face and glanced at the boys, the only one of which who didn't look was, Kid. I really wasn't interested in some boring chick-flick that would probably only make me laugh at the non-funny parts so I took a step towards the boys.

"Sorry, I , eh, really don't want to watch that film I think "Safe House" would be more enjoyable for me." Their expressions turned from one of pleading to confusion, their shoulders slumping.

"Why don't we just split up. Then everyone wins right?" I glanced at them hopefully and saw them instantly cheer up. They said goodbye quickly and scurried of to find the nearest theater, me and the boys doing the same. We found one easily and bought tickets and popcorn then headed to the room where film was being shown only to have to circle back and by more popcorn after Soul and Black*star fighting over which flavor was better, sweet or salty. I sighed at them as we sat down and smiled at Kid who sat next to me as he seemed to be thinking exactly the same as me.

_Those sure are idiots_

…

_but I wouldn't trade them for any other idiots in the world._

A/N

I sort of had something planned for this chapter but I couldn't figure out how last chapter would flow into this chapter without seeming weird. So,next chapter should see some more Maka (and Kid!) epicness.

Also, thank you to everyone who reads this and has had to wait for so long for an update your awesome!

P.S I like my popcorn salty, salty popcorn is _**way**_ better than sweet popcorn!


	9. A Simple Mix Up part 1

Chapter 9

A Simple Mix Up part 1.

A/N Hello everyone!

Back on track with the story, I should be updating more now as holidays have come.

On with the story!

* * *

Today was Thursday which meant dissections in Stein's class and boredom and laughter in Marie's. So imagine our surprise when we got to school that we found out lessons had been canceled for two days. We all still needed to go to class though, because apparently there was some special classes going on for the next two days. So after much grumbling from Soul we now found ourselves sitting in the third row in Stein's class, waiting for the mad scientist to come in and explain what these "special" classes were about. I sighed and looked down at the dark wooden desk in front of me. I hadn't been sleeping right for days, my confusion about a certain someone had been keeping me awake.

I gently laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. I blocked out the noise in the classroom and just relaxed. This first week back in Death City had been exhausting, physically and emotionally. I wasn't looking forward to sitting in this classroom with a mad scientist as a teacher. Sadly though this was the reality of school, no one enjoyed it and teachers often weren't liked. The door opened and I listened for the crash that would happen when Stein rolled in but no crash was heard. I cracked open one eye and glanced at the desk at the front of the room. Standing there was Spirit, my father, Sid the zombie and Stein who was standing and not in his chair. I lifted my head and leaned back in my chair so I was looking at the ceiling. I had the feeling they weren't going to say anything and let the class calm down by itself, which normally meant they had something important to say. Sure enough after a minute or two the class had quietened down and Sid began to speak.

"As you know classes have been canceled for the next two days. But I can promise you, the next two days will _not_ be easy." Sid paused and looked around the room, he smirked at the weapons who probably assumed only meisters would be tested. "They'll test you as a meister _and _a weapon. I want all of you to prepare yourself mentally to be open to new ideas and new techniques you will need that openness over the next two days." A chorus of groans was heard throughout the class from the weapons, whilst the meisters didn't look two surprised, they were used to tests that were difficult.

Stein took a step forward and silenced all the weapons who had now resorted to complaining loudly. What he said next had never been expect or even imagined by anyone.

"For the next 2 days you will be separated from your current meister or weapon and be assigned a new one. You will have to work together to complete the tests which you will have to pass." immediately people began complaining. I just let my head fall forward and rest on the desk with a loud sigh. One of the reasons I opted to be a weapon was so I could work alone and now I was being forced together with someone and I had to work with them for 2 days. I looked sideways at Soul who looked equally annoyed. We locked eyes and shared the same look of horror. I glanced at Tsubaki who was glancing worriedly at Black*star obviously worried about the havoc he would no doubt cause. Suddenly a clear voice rose out through noise in the classroom asking the one question we had all been thinking; Why?

It was Spirit – my father - who answered. " There will be moments, that your on missions and your separated from your weapon or meister. In those moments you need to be able to be of use. That's why your all being assigned new partners so you'll learn how to sync wave-lengths in emergencies. I've heard of plenty of meister or weapons being killed for this reason when fighting powerfull witches or Kishens. This training is essential and will count heavily to your end grade." He looked around and locked eyes with me, a look of worry passed through his eyes before he composed himself and pulled out a sheet and began reading out pairs. Most of them were greeted with grumbles of complaint but eventually he got to our group of friends.

"Alright, Kid and Maka you'll be together." Me and Kid locked eyes and he smiled tightly. Probably worried about his symmetry seeing as I'm a scythe. "Liz and Tsubaki, yes Liz that's right you'll have to be a meister since your the more dominant meister out of you and your sister. Black*star and Patty you two will be paired up, and will be watched by Nygus as we can't trust you together." I laughed at that, those two together could easily destroy Death City. "Lastly Crona and Soul will be paired up. Crona no using Ragnarok, you need to use Soul." Everyone in the class sat stunned in their seats and we only began to move again when we were told to move to sit next to our new partners, I shuffled over to where Kid was sitting and sat down. Then I looked around.

I spotted Kim and David sitting together so they where obviously a team. Jacqueline and Kilik had been paired together and sat next to Kim discussing the new teams. Harvar and Cameron had also been teamed up and sat looking at each other rather hostilely. Ox and the Pot twins had been paired up, the latter of which seemed to be glaring at the teachers.

"Alright, we'll you have a 15 minute break before we begin with lessons so get comfortable with your partners and be ready to be put to your limits. I'll warn you lot again this will be one of the hardest parts of your training." After Stein said that he left, the other two teachers following. I locked eyes with Kid and grimaced, this was going to be a _long_ two days.

* * *

A/N

Okay this is chapter is setting it up for the next chapters to come. Its rather short and I apologize for that.

Thank you for reading, this chapter (and hopefully the rest of the story) if you have any comments or ideas feel free to drop them in a review. Authors love feedback!

Is it just me or do I use the question "Why" a lot in this story?


	10. A Simple Mix Up part 2

Chapter 10

A Simple Mix Up part 2

A/N Hello Everyone!

10th chapter, longest story I've _ever_ written!

Anyway, I'm glad that people seem to like this idea of switching partners for 2 days.

Now to the story!

* * *

The fifteen minutes we had been given from the teachers was spent in silence. Well, me and Kid spent it in silence, the rest of the class not so much. The conversations ranged from complaining about partners, complaining about this whole event and in Crona's case mumbling how he couldn't handle working with anyone other than Ragnarok. These next two days would be awkward and weird for everyone but maybe even more so for me. I had so many confusing feelings about Kid that I really didn't like the thought of spending two days with him , I'd probably end up even more confused then I already am. I glanced once more at Kid who was staring out the window deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about? Symmetry probably, more likely my symmetry as a scythe and how it wouldn't be balanced for him. I couldn't help but snort at that which earned me a questioning look from Kid. Thankfully I was spared from answering as Stein, Sid and Spirit came back in.

Spirit cleared his throat and silenced the class. "Alright, now that everyone has their new partners were going to give you all some more specific information about what will be happening over the next two days." He nodded towards Stein who had retrieved his chair from behind his desks and was now spinning on it. He stopped spinning and continued were Spirit left off. "Your objective today is to be able to sync your wave-lengths, be able to talk to your partner through your wave-length link and be able to fight as a pair. You will be given a grade for the syncing of your wave-length and your ability to fight. Oh and by fighting we actually mean just being able to hold your weapon and be able to swing it around." Stein started spinning again and cackled madly, I sighed and shook my head. He'd never change not even Marie would be able to level out his insanity.

Sid coughed loudly and drew the class's attention back the the matter at hand. "Tomorrow, you'll practice your fighting. Actual fighting. And at the end of the day you'll have to duel another pair. You'll get a grade for that and combined with the other two we will give you your grade for this project. Oh and once these two days are over you'll have one week to prepare a presentation and essay about your findings and observation over this technique. Which, yes you guessed it, will also be graded." I hated this special lesson even more now. Not only did I have to pair up with Kid, whom I had _very_ confused feelings about, I also had to be able to work with him, fight with him and write a essay and present a presentation about this whole damn project!

Sid made a vague hand motion to us and we all stood up. Stein, who had finally stopped spinning, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote something on the board. _Same Idea_. He turned back to us and turned the screw in his head. "To be able to sync wave-lengths in emergencies you'll need to think fast. First thing is that you need to concentrate on one idea or goal. Say your fighting a witch, the goal would be to defeat her." he paused and wrote something else on the board. _Forgiving. " _say your somehow on a mission with someone who you hate or don't get along with or did something to upset you. You need to forgive them and they need to forgive you, otherwise no matter how hard you focus on the same goal or idea you won't succeed. Now you know the theory, you can start." Stein put down the chalk and clapped his hands which caused a small white cloud to appear.

I hesitantly looked over at Kid, we could chain resonate so I guessed that wouldn't be a bad thing to use. I reached out with my soul and felt his accept it.

_Kid. We should focus on the idea of getting a good grade, say a A._ I looked over at him as he nodded and focused, his eyes closing. I closed my eyes as well and focused on the A.

I felt myself stretch and turn into a black light then it stopped. I had turned into my weapon form for the first time.

* * *

**** Kid PoV ****

* * *

I twirled the scythe in my hands then planted the handle of it into a white tile flooring. Maka had turned into a beautiful black handled scythe, the blade of the scythe was a dark poison green with two jagged black lines zig-zagging down the blade to the thin , sharp tip. Where Soul as a scythe had an eye, Maka had a golden chain wrapping around the pole and splitting into two, at the end of the chains, which were studded with sharp points, their where two smaller versions of Maka's scythe blade which seemed to move at her command to make a small barrier of protectiveness.

I looked up when I heard clapping coming from the front of the class and a squeal. I should have know it would have been Spirit.

"Oh my Maka did it! She managed to transform for the first time within this project and as first of this class." Spirit ran up to me and tried to yank Maka out of my hands but the chains snapped round dangerously and sliced at his shirt. Spirit then proceeded to cry like a little girl like he normally would. I sighed, would that man never get a grip?

"Spirit's right well done you two, feel free to give it some more practice or help your teammates." Stein rolled over to Spirit and threatened to dissect him which only made him cry more.

Spirit_ would never grow up I concluded._

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading.

I apologize for this extremely crappy chapter. I'm going away tomorrow on holiday for a week and then I have one day to recover before I stay at a friends house for 3 days. I'm not going to be able to update during that time so I wanted to give you lot something before I left.

Also the Spirit thing didn't really have anything to do with the plot I just needed to put that in their because I always thought that during the anime.

I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your holidays cause I sure will!

P.S I now have a DeviantArt account! it's called A-Dark-Dreamer, and i'll be posting some Kid drawings, although the uploads will not have any real schedule and will be random.


	11. I Now Know

Chapter 11

I Now Know

A/N Hello everyone!

I just reread chapter 10 and I'm ashamed, it's so terrible! I might edit it later to make it better but I doubt I will, I'm too lazy.

School starts august 27, which gives me less than a week left of vacation. I'll try to get as much written as I possibly can in these coming days as I won't have a lot of time when school starts again.

Also I apologize for not updating sooner, I had been working on a story that I hope to publish the first chapter of sooner or later on this site.

Now, to the story!

* * *

The rest of the day passed without too many incidents (*that was meant sarcastic*), well apart from when Patty and Black*star destroyed the wall, then Kid freaked about it not being symmetrical and destroyed the rest of it. Which then caused Stein to start throwing Scalpels, which led to him cutting of part of Kids bangs on accident. Which now left me, in scythe form , chasing Stein, who was carrying spirit , also in scythe form, who was running from one very angry, very powerful, not to mention now thoroughly asymmetrical , reaper. To say Kid was pissed was an understatement. But at least he was chasing Stein with me, an asymmetrical scythe, which was an improvement on his OCD right?Who was I kidding, Kid was probably just too busy with trying to catch Stein to worry about my asymmetrical weapon form.

Eventually we wound up in the Death Room, Stein cowering behind Lord Death who also held kid back with a big white hand placed in front of him. Lord Death knew that Kid would never disobey him unless suspicious about something. Lord Death got Kid to calm down and sent him through his mirror to somewhere, much to the our confusion. I had switched out of my weapon form and was standing threateningly over my father and Stein. It wasn't like my old self to tell of people older than me but this was the new me and I was Kids, weapon ( well, temporarily) and close friend.

"You need to be more careful! You've caused Kid a lot of trouble! Not to mention for him to destroy part of the school because of you!" I shouted at them. Kid really had destroyed part of the school, he was unstoppable when you really pushed him to it. Luckily the part he had destroyed would be easy to fix the just needed to relay the ground around the entrance to the school. I turned to Lord Death who motioned to the mirror.

"If you want you can go make sure he's okay just step through the mirror and it'll transport you there." Lord Death clapped his hands and made a shooing motion. I could almost swear he winked at me as I stepped up to the mirror and placed a hand on it. Then taking a deep breath and trusting Lord Death I stepped through the mirror.

* * *

What I saw was not what I expected. I had expected to see Gallow's Mansion, the perfectly symmetrical residence of the Death Family. But instead I saw dark, foreboding landscape. The sky was a silvery gray and blue souls shot across it in a steady stream, some branching off and forming ghosts not to far away which turned to look at me. The ground was a mixture between a reddish clay like substance and hard gray granite. Here and there small bushes of dark green spotted with black and white flowers dotted the landscape. The ghosts that had landed not long ago were very close now, I could feel the coldness that leaked from there undead skin, they were varying shades of blue and green and where partly translucent. They formed a circle around me and I began to worry, what was this place, it is some kind of land of the dead ?

"That would be partly right Maka, this is a place for the dead, they pass through here on their way to heaven or hell. Us Shinigami's call it the Inbetween." I whirled around and saw Kid standing on the steps of a, well not mansion it was too small for that, I supposed I could deem it a palace. But the house didn't strike me as much as Kid did. His hair was darker, you could hardly tell where it ended and the surroundings began, his white stripes where brighter, the brightest white you could imagine. And his _eyes._ My lord, they shimmered and glowed , molten gold. They literally glowed. His mouth looked like it was trying to decide whether to smirk or frown disapprovingly at me. His skin looked like marble, like white marble. My lips parted slightly as he came closer towards me and I stared in wonder. He didn't wear the usual suit he normally did but a white shirt that had the top buttons undone so you could see the toned, smooth muscle underneath, under that he wore black slacks and his normal dress shoes. He stopped in front of me and I blinked and looked to his left and right, where the ghosts had been standing, they were now gone.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ Maka ? This is a place for the dead and Shinigami's. You are the first living being to come here in over two thousand years." he frowned down at me with those glowing molten eyes,casting a sheen of gold over the rest of his face. I took a step back, Kid had never sounded so displeased to see me, or any of our friends for that matter. I blinked again and looked down at my feet. Which I was startled to find covered by a flowing white dress. I looked down at myself and found myself covered in the white dress, it was long sleeved and brushed the ground as I moved .The dress was covered in white lace and even had a loose corset by the looks of it. I looked up at him in freight, how did this happen, how _could _ this happen. It was impossible. His frown turned into a soft smile and he took another step forward.

"This space shows and dresses a person in their purest form, it dresses and shows people what their souls represent. You having a Grigori soul are depicted as an angle. Me being a Shinigami, the of the rulers of this land, am shown in my true form." He took another step forward, and we nearly touched, he was close enough that , if I stood on my tiptoes ( I had never realized until now how tall Kid really was) I would be able to brush my lips across his. As I thought about this he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards his chest. He placed a hand on the back of my head and smoothed out my hair.

"You really shouldn't think of such things Maka, not here at least." he pulled back slightly so I could peer up at him in confusion. "I can read minds in my true form, honorable Father can do it anywhere, it _is_ rather handy you know." he said with a laugh as I blushed red from head to toe and pushed at his chest to try and get away from him. He had to be lying, there was _no way _he heard me think about our height comparison in such an embarrassing way! His arms tightened around me as he rested his head on the top of my head.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, you didn't know, you _couldn't_ have known actually. Besides," he pulled back and leaned his face down to mine, so our noses were touching. "I think about kissing you _all the time_." and with that he softly pressed his lips to mine. He didn't move them he didn't ask anything of me he just pressed his lips to mine as I pressed mine back. It was soft, it was sweet, it was surprisingly sexy too, then again Kid _was _sexy so it couldn't be helped. I felt him smile into the kiss and I know he heard what I thought, even through the ecstasy of kissing.

And then I realized all in that small time frame, that when I had asked my self _why_ I had been treating Kid differently when I came back, I now knew the answer, and the answer was simple.

_I was in Love with Kid, _

_I was in Love with a beautiful, sexy, Shinigami._

_And he, Liked (_hopefully loved)_ me too._

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading!

I have no idea how I managed to write that last part without squealing the whole time. Also I kind of eh, just wrote this chapter without thinking about it. So , eh, sorry that it _**really**_ doesn't fit in with the story. Oh well, guess I'll just have to change the _whole_ frigging plot (that still has to come, nothing in the chapters before will change) for this story because of this chapter.

Also something in brackets () with stars * in them means it's an authors comment not the characters.


	12. Accepted, Loved, Desired

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Accepted, Loved, Desired._**

A/N Hello Everyone

This is sadly the _**last **_ chapter of _**this**_ story. I have a surprise for you lot though so be sure to check at the A/N at the bottom of the page for it.

Also yay! me for updating so fast and completely ignoring what I said in the A/N at the beginning of last chapter!

Now to the story!

* * *

Kid pulled back and smiled at me, it was a smile that spoke more words than a thousand paged book. He held out his hand for me, which I gladly accepted, delighted to feel that strange skin of his again. As our lips had been pressed together it felt like kissing the softest silk, or rather kissing what I thought a fluffy white cloud would would feel like. His taste too had been exquisite, he tasted like chocolate but not that really sweet milky chocolate, no he tasted like rich, dark, slightly bitter chocolate, it was divine. Just like the rest of him.

So , as I grasped his hand in mine tightly and felt that soft, perfect skin of his I couldn't help but smile up at him. Only to realize he was smirking at me. Dammit! Damn him , does he have no sense of privacy?

"I do actually, but in my defense it's really easy to pick up on your thoughts, their very imaginative in their descriptions of things, especially me." his smirked turned into a grin as he dodged my hand that was trying to punch his arm playfully.

By now he had led me up the steps to the massive white and black marble doors of his palace, he pressed that hand that wasn't holding mine to the door, which in turn swung open. I suppose I should have guessed that his palace would have been extravagant and … symmetrical.

The room had high ceilings and the same black and white color scheme as the Gallow's mansion had, this was just on a -much- larger scale. The floor was covered in white tiling which was covered by a rectangular fluffy black rug in the middle of the room. The room was lit up by a crystal chandelier, one of those really old fashioned ones you'd expect in a Victorian century ballroom. The walls were hung with beautiful, symmetrical paintings which must have cost a good million each, if not more. But there was one painting which caught my eye, the only asymmetrical one in the room alone on the east wall.

The painting was of a women, a beautiful women, holding a child. The child's face couldn't be seen very well, only the golden eyes that peaked through the bouquet of black and red flowers which he grasped between his fingers lightly. It was a beautiful painting and it had my full attention, well until Kid wrapped his arms around my waste and rested his head on my shoulder.

"That's a painting of me and my mother in case your wondering who the women is. Her name was Astrea Emerald, she was one of the four Councils of the Protectores Vita. She married my dad when she turned 250, which is a relatively young age for a goddess or god, my dad was 500 years at that time. It was another 250 years before they had me." he paused to nuzzle my neck. " this was painted by Menrva, when I turned 100 years of age. Took ages to paint as I wouldn't sit still." he chuckled at that last bit but quietened when I didn't laugh with him. I did some quick math to try and determine how old his family could be. His mother was 500 years old when Kid was born and his father was 750 years old. Then 100 years later this was painted. Kid looked about 5 years old in the picture, which assuming that 1 year of development for a normal child was 20 years for Kid, meant that Kid, being 17 at the moment, would actually be _340 … years … old_. I spun round and looked at him wide eyed, how could he even be 340 years old it made no sense.

"B-but how?" I stammered out the words confused, none of this made any sense. At all. Kid frowned lightly and let go of me only to link his arm with mine and drag me up the grand staircase. He led me down a hall and took a left. The hall we entered was short but at the end of it there was an ornate, ceiling high door. He pushed open the doors and I was baffled by what lay behind the doors.

The library seemed to defy the size of the palace. The ceilings were much higher than the height of the whole building. I couldn't even see the walls of this place as their were so many bookcases scattered all over the room. The floor was white marble with red carpeted bit with overstuffed armchairs and a red old fashioned couch. He led me over to them and pushed me down into the couch, then he sat down in one of the black overstuffed armchairs. He clasped his hands and smiled sadly at me.

"I'd love to explain it all to you but, the stories is one, to long , two, rather complicated and 3, only meant to be told to immortal beings, like gods, goddesses and wardens. And 4 I really just want to spend time with you." Kid went all mumbly on the last part and it was hard to quite hear but I stood up and hugged him anyway, he looked like he needed it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, now that your, you know, accepted and wanted, you think you can forget about what Damien said and go back to your old self ?" I pulled back from him, how could he think I could do that, I had _already explained _ this too him.

"Kid-" he interrupted me by sealing his hand over my mouth and speaking instead. " Maka, I know you think they'll start again but they won't they've learned their lesson. Everyday you were gone either Soul or Black*star or even myself beat Damien in a duel. People whispered about him in the halls, teachers were cold to him. No one liked him anymore. Not forgetting about the way you kicked his ass when you came back. Besides," he paused and removed his hand from my mouth and leaned back further in the armchair. "You have me now." he smirked at that last bit. I grinned at him and held up one finger. "One condition, you explain all that stuff about Councils and the Protectores Vita." I smiled at him and waited for his answer. He took a while but after roughly 8 minutes, he slowly nodded. I grinned and leaned forward looking for a kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

****Narrators, authors, random PoV****

_All it took was for Maka to be wanted, loved, desired, accepted._

_That was all she wanted when she left,_

_after all,_

_to be accepted is all anyone wants,_

_right?_

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading.

_**READ THIS!**_

This is , sadly, is the end of the story. I've had a blast writing it and receiving your reviews made it all the more special. I'd like a special thanks for _**Willowstorygirl, DuietDemise13, Project Shadow, Beautifully-Asymmetric, Animefreaks48, 3 guests**_ (reviews by guests) _**HellionKyou, Have A Nice Dream, Sekushi na Sakura Subarashi, ClausxA, Deathdagirl, Darkinght 898, Redeaded, Kristy-**__**Serenity-Tsukino, Manga 4 life8P, themaskedmeister13, KidXMaka-XD, Deathfairy 78, Iarepiggie, Apridragonfire16 **_and_** Staravia2.0,**_ who were kind enough to _**review**_ this story also thank you to every one who _**favorited , followed **_or even _**read**_ this story you all rock!

Now, some of you may be wondering what the heck was up with all that talk about Councils, Protectores Vita, gods goddess and all that stuff but don't worry _**I will be writing a sequel which is about all of that stuff which will explain everything.**_ You didn't honestly think I would leave you guys hanging with that ending did you ? I have no idea when the sequel will be out fairly soon I hope, I'll add a chapter to this story, once I know the name, summery and main plot of it.

Another big thank you to everyone who read reviewed, favorited and followed this story, stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
